


Hooey

by Wiccy



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Moss doesn't like the thing.





	Hooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).

> I wanted to do something off the wall for this fandom so I decided to challenge myself to create a drabble, but with only dialogue. My hope is that is feels like one of those random cut scenes where you’re not really sure what’s going on, but it still fits.

“Well, I think it’s a bunch of hooey. There I said it and I’m not sorry.”

“I’m sorry Moss, you just need to get out there more.”

“I don’t want to ‘get out there’ Roy. I want everything to go back to normal. Back before _they_ entered into it.”

“They have names you know.”

“Yes they do, and I don’t care.”

“Now that’s just rude! They mean a lot to Jen and me.”

“Hooey.”

“What’s hooey? Roy, are you going to get that?”

“Yeah, hold on, we’re not done.

Hello, IT. Have you tried turning it off and on again?”


End file.
